


I Think of You

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Incest, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Pesterchum log between concupiscentPuppeteer and turntechGodhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think of You

\--concupiscentPuppeteer  [CP]  began pestering turntechGodhead  [TG]  at 02:25--  
\--turntechGodhead  [TG]  is offline -- they will be pestered upon logging in--  
CP: I think of you every time I make a puppet  
CP: The look on your face when you try to be like me  
CP: I love it when you do that  
CP: I daydream about you too  
CP: You can tell if you look at the puppets  
CP: Each one has a different nose  
CP: Or a different ass  
\--turntechGodhead  [TG]  is online--  
TG: hey  
TG: sup bro  
\--concupiscentPuppeteer  [CP]  ceased pestering turntechGodhead  [TG]  at 02:38--


End file.
